Hommage
by Hakukai
Summary: Quand Halloween est synonyme d'affrontement du passé ...


_Bijour (ou bonsoir)_

 _Vu que c'était Halloween, il fallait bien que j'écrive quelque chose … Donc, vu que cette fête n'est pas seulement l'occasion de faire peur aux autres mais aussi un hommage rendu aux morts le lendemain, et bien, j'ai décidé d'exploiter cette partie plus « sérieuse ». Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire quelque chose humoristique._

 _Je vous conseille donc de lire cette fiction avec la nouvelle compo de Yéyé, « Pandémie »._

 _Je rappelle avant de vous laisser lire que rien ne m'appartient._

* * *

Les quatre aventuriers avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de se séparer pendant quelques jours pour pouvoir aller rendre hommage à des personnes décédées qui leur étaient chères. N'ayant personne de proche, Grunlek avait annoncé aux autres qu'il les attendrait ici même avec sa louve.

Après quelques accolades, les amis se séparèrent, la mine triste et les yeux humides.

Marchant depuis deux jours sur le chemin de terre rendu boueux par la pluie froide qui tombait sans discontinuer, Shinddha se dirigeait vers un endroit précis _,_ le cœur serré. Cela faisait de trop nombreuses années qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds : par crainte ? Par lâcheté ? Peut-être un peu des deux.

Ses bottes de cuir s'enfonçaient dans le sol humide, l'odeur forte de l'humidité emplissait son nez et sa tunique sombre s'alourdissait de plus en plus sous le poids des larmes du ciel voilé et gris. Plus il s'approchait de la lisère de la forêt, plus ses pas, déjà hésitants, se faisaient de plus en plus lents. Il sentait son courage l'abandonner petit à petit et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Sans trop le vouloir, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

 _Il courait le plus vite possible. Les arbres étaient flous autour de lui._

 _Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il était apeuré par ce qui lui était arrivé. Effrayé._

 _Seul._

 _Il voulait les bras rassurants et chauds de sa mère, la présence protectrice de son père, la senteur d'un repas fraichement préparé, le chant du torrent qui coulait à côté de chez lui …_

 _Il déboucha sur un endroit bien connu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'effroi._

 _Il n'y avait que des cendres déjà froides. Sa maison n'était plus._

 _\- MAMAAAAAAAAN !, hurla-t-il de sa voix fluette d'adolescent. PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

 _Le silence lui répondit. Ses yeux, d'un bleu abyssal, se remplirent de larmes._

 _Il n'avait plus rien._

 _Plus de famille, plus de foyer._

 _Il n'était même plus humain._

 _Il tomba à genoux et son âme blanche et innocente se teinta de vengeance …_

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, Shin se rendit compte que ses joues étaient humides. Son cœur n'avait pas cicatrisé et ne le serait jamais. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de pleurs.

S'apercevant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta un instant et prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Il se tenait juste devant les vestiges de son ancien chez-lui.

Il reprit sa marche hésitante et alla s'agenouiller respectueusement devant ce qui aurait du être l'entrée de la bâtisse. Il prit son arc et le déposa devant lui, dans l'herbe trempée, avant de s'incliner.

\- Je suis revenu … Encore une fois, murmura-t-il en restant penché. Et il n'y a toujours personne pour m'accueillir…

Il soupira longuement, doucement, posant son front contre l'herbe humide. Ses yeux le picotaient, mais il retint ses sanglots.

\- Je vous promets que je trouverai ceux qui ont fait ça … Je vous rendrais la paix. Sur mon arc, je vous le jure maman, papa…

Il maintint sa position un long moment avant de se relever et de réajuster son arme sur son dos. Il observa ce qui était auparavant son havre de paix : les jeunes pousses d'arbres avaient grandi, semblant protéger l'endroit. Avec la pluie diluvienne, le torrent avait grossi et était sorti de son lit. Les cendres, au fil des années, avaient été chassées par le vent, ne laissant que les traces des fondations de la demeure.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, les épaules basses.

Il rejoignit ses amis à la date prévue : les aventuriers avaient tous un air plus serein qu'au départ sur leur visage creusé par la tristesse et, pour certains, la culpabilité, comme Bob.

\- Vous … Vous allez mieux ?, demanda Grunlek, inquiet pour ses compagnons.

Lui, n'avait plus personne à qui rendre hommage : il était simplement resté sur place avec Eden et s'occupaient de ceux qui étaient revenus. Il avait rassuré le demi-démon et consolé Théo, qui essayait de paraitre insensible.

Le paladin, à la question, se contenta de hocher la tête, Shin soupira et le mage marmonna un « oui » peu convainquant.

-Pour vous changer les idées, je vous propose qu'on aille près de Taleroche. Leur hommage est absolument magnifique : les habitants envoient des lanternes de papier en forme de fleurs de toutes les couleurs vers le ciel et fabriquent des bateaux en papier, transportant une bougie, qu'ils déposent sur la rivière qui traverse leur ville, raconta le Nain à ses compagnons d'aventurex.

Le chevalier hocha la tête :

-En route.

* * *

 _Voilà !  
_

 _A bientôt pour -j'espère- la suite d'Accident, qui est en cours d'écriture. Enfin !_


End file.
